Jo Mori/Tropes
Afraid of Needles: Jo has always had a fear of needles since childhood. The thought of how they work by puncturing blood vessels freaks her out. All Part of the Job: Despite the dangerous lifestyle, long ridiculous hours, and chance of death at every mission, Jo loves working for the Gotei and being able to help protect people. Animals Hate Her : Restricted to cats: All cats have it out for Jo since she joined with Trickster. Cats can sense the coyote part of Jo, and it makes them hate her, while she still loves them. She hasn't quite gotten over it yet. Cannot Tell a Lie: Since her merge, she literally can't lie- it's physically impossible for her because of her tie to Trickster, who never lies. Chronic Hero Syndrome: Jo just can't say no to someone in need, even if the request is absurd. Which makes everyone around her think she's totally nuts. Don't You Dare Pity Me! : Even broken to hell, Jo hates being coddled or helped in any way. Her resistance is born of independence, stubbornness and a lifetime of giving help and not getting it back has conditioned her to feel she just doesn't need it. Added to that, needing help due to personal weakness is humiliating for Jo, so offered help often offends her. Fatal Flaw : Jo has several flaws that she has to wrestle with often, especially when she has subordinates she has to look over. The biggest is probably her complete lack of self-preservation instinct, and the fact that her first instinct in any dangerous situation is to put herself in harm's way to protect the others, even when it is the worst possible thing she could do. Foreign Language Tirade : Though it doesn't happen as much anymore, Jo would often spout off in Italian, the language she grew up with at home. It is a habit; when she and her siblings were very young they would talk to each other in Italian because they knew other people couldn't understand them. Since Jo rarely feels the need to mouth off anymore, this rarely happens. She will still , under duress, curse in Italian as a reflex. Graceful in Their Element: Jo is about as awkward as they come... until you get on the battlefield. Though she's a heavy-footed hulk normally, give her swords and an opponent and she can make it look like art. Gut Feeling : Jo isn't an intellectual individual by any stretch of the imagination, but she does have a good set of instincts, especially when it comes to reading other people. It's partially a natural ability, and partially thanks to her social nature; she's experienced enough interaction to know when something isn't quite right. Handicapped Badass: Jo's only got one arm, but that doesn't stop her from doing her best to kick ass and be the ridiculously idealistic hero that she strives to be. Honor Before Reason : Jo will always try to do what's right, even at personal sacrifice, and even when it's really the least practical solution.This trait is in direct contrast with her mentor's mode of operation, and she is often frustrated by this side of Jo. I Ain't Got Time to Bleed!: Jo's been injured so many times she just stopped caring about it. She's at the point where major injuries are only worthy of a sigh and an eye-roll... though this reaction is not shared by her friends. I Can Still Fight Playing With Fire: Literal; Jo's zanpakuto is fire based, and with her merge with Trickster she can mess with fire all she wants. Spirited Competitor